onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Phillip
Prince Phillip 'is a character on ABC's ''Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the first episode of the second season. He is portrayed by guest star Julian Morris, and does not have a Storybrooke counterpart. Prince Phillip is based on the Prince from the fairytale, "Sleeping Beauty". History |-|Before the Curse= In an attempt to keep Phillip away from his true love, Aurora, Maleficent transforms him into a beast and exiles him to a foreign land. After some time, the beast form of Phillip gains notoriety in the land as a fearsome and tough creature called the Yaoguai. One day, a bookish woman, Belle, joins in on the hunt for the Yaoguai after seeing a poster for it in a tavern. She learns from reading a book about the environmental habits of the creature and tracks the Yaoguai to its den. Once there, she meets another person, Mulan, who has also been looking for the beast. Mulan plans to kill the Yaoguai, but due to a leg injury, she cannot progress and gives Belle the task instead. Belle is unprepared for the beast's physical strength, but uses it to her advantage that the Yaoguai is a fire based creature and splashes water on it. Wounded by the liquid, the beast collapses on the ground and begins to spell out the words, "Help me" in another language. With a comprehension of what the Yaoguai is trying to tell her, Belle sprinkles a pinch of fairy dust on it. The dust releases the Yaoguai from a curse and transforms back into Prince Phillip. Afterwards, Belle introduces Phillip to Mulan and then she departs, leaving the two to go off on their own adventure. Later on, Phillip searches for the whereabouts of Aurora to rescue her from the Sleeping Curse, and is joined by Mulan. |-|During the Curse= When the Evil Queen casts the Dark Curse, most of the Enchanted Forest and its inhabitants are ripped away. However, due to Cora casting a protection spell over their land, she protected some of the land remains with all its inhabitants including Prince Phillip, Mulan, Aurora, the Giant, and several others as well as Cora herself and Hook. The land is frozen in time for twenty-eight years, and the pair are unable to continue their journey in searching for Phillip's lost love, Aurora. |-|After Broken Curse= After the savior breaks the Dark Curse in Storybrooke, time resumes in the Enchanted Forest as well. Prince Phillip and Mulan can finally reach Aurora at a palace. After Phillip wakes Aurora from the Sleeping Curse with true love's kiss, Mulan goes to investigate a strange noise nearby. A Wraith emerges and Prince Phillip ends up accidentally manhandling the medallion, marking him as the Wraith's prey. As the three of them travel In the forest, the three of them set up camp for the night. Prince Phillip and Aurora share a passionate kiss, and he leaves to collect some firewood with the promise to be back in few minutes. In truth, Prince Phillip sacrifices his soul to the Wraith just as Aurora and Mulan arrive pleading for him not to. He gives the two women a final farewell by saying, "I love you" and dies in their arms. They return to the palace to honor Prince Phillip by placing his body on the crumbling bier. In an attempt to swing Aurora's loyalty after capturing her, Cora tells the princess that Prince Phillip's soul was not consumed by the Wraith, but merely traveled to another world, implying that there is a possibility to bring him back. However, Aurora strongly refuses to help her against her allies. After the battle is over and Aurora is rescued by Mulan, she tells her what Cora said and the two swear to try and bring Prince Phillip's soul back. Through unknown means, Aurora and Mulan restore Prince Phillip back to life. By the beach's shoreline, the trio come across an unconscious man. They take him back to the palace and tend to his injuries as Mulan keeps a close watch on the stranger. Once he awakens, Prince Phillip and Aurora rush over to examine the stranger. They learn his name is Neal. Judging from his surprised reaction to where he is, Aurora deducts Neal must be a native to the Enchanted Forest, but Mulan points out his clothes are foreign and similar to Emma and Mary Margaret's. Neal is familiar with Emma, and asks for their help to find her and his son Henry. Aurora volunteers to travel the Netherworld to look for them, but her attempt fails. In an alternative plan, Neal decides to go to his father's old castle to look for something that might help reach his loved ones while Mulan accompanies him. Aurora discovers she is pregnant, and thus she and Prince Phillip are expecting their first child. |-|After Undone Curse= On horseback, Prince Phillip arrives at a pavilion to share a romantic moment with Aurora as they look forward to an expanding family once their child is born. Suddenly, a purple smoke startles them and they see Prince Charming and Snow White, accompanied by many other former inhabitants, have come back to the Enchanted Forest. While talking to Prince Charming, Snow White and Regina, Aurora mentions the old palace is still in good condition. Prince Phillip and Aurora provide the group with horses, per Prince Charming's request, as they all head out to the palace. In private, Aurora insists to Prince Phillip that they should let "her" know about everyone's return. Prince Phillip isn't keen on the idea until Aurora expresses fears that if she discovers they hid the truth, their unborn child will pay the consequence. Just as Snow White intends to make a public announcement to the kingdom's citizens concerning her current pregnancy, Belle reports that Neal sacrificed his life to resurrect Rumplestiltskin and the Dark One is now controlled by the Wicked Witch, Zelena. While everyone ponders what the witch wants from them, Prince Phillip and Aurora admit Zelena desires Snow White's unborn child, and they were forced to keep quiet on the matter or risk the safety of their own child. As soon as this revelation is exposed, Zelena arrives to turn the pair into flying monkeys as punishment. |-|After Broken Second Curse= After Regina defeats Zelena with light magic, they revert to human and Aurora gives birth to their child the following day. She later attends a diner celebration commencing the return of peace to Storybrooke. Family ---- Trivia *The casting call described him as a man who "has been on many long, hard journeys, and is a warrior from a kingdom that is no longer as well off as it once was."http://www.spoilertv.com/2012/07/once-upon-time-episode-201-additional.html *The name "Phillip" is of Greek origin derived from the word "Philippos" that means "friend of horses".http://www.behindthename.com/name/philip *His chest plate has a sun embossed on it. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References es:Príncipe Felipe de:Phillip fr:Prince Phillip it:Principe Filippo Category:Male Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Creatures